Day Trip
by WithTheGrain
Summary: Things start heating up during a delay and detour caused by road construction. Abby/Gibbs


Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Title: Day Trip**

**Rated: T**

**Spoiler: None**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N: **Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly Hiatus Drabble for the prompt 'weekend'.

* * *

Abby had a bored look as she stared out the side window of Gibbs' truck. Orange barrels lined the center of the road, blocking one lane of the two-lane highway. Traffic that would normally move at the speed limit was now all crammed bumper to bumper on one single strip of blacktop. With her elbow resting on the truck door, she leaned her head onto her hand and watched the orange barrels slowly creep by.

Gibbs watched the temperature gauge on his dash slowly climb. The day was bright, sunny, hot, and humid. Cool air blew into the cab of the truck from the air conditioner but he could see by the steady increase of the gauge that he would need to shut down the air fairly soon. If it weren't for this damn slow traffic, he wouldn't have to worry about his truck engine overheating. His foot was constantly on and off the brake, never having to touch the accelerator, as they just crept along.

Glancing over at Abby, he saw her staring impassively out the side window. They had talked, or rather she had talked, non-stop for two hours and apparently now she was all talked out. "Guess I should have called the roadway hotline before we left," he shrugged. "Then I would have known about this road construction and could have planned an alternate route."

Turning her head, she gave him a weak smile. "We could get off at the next exit."

"That's ten miles down the road. Could take an hour or more to get there." He turned his attention back to the ever-rising gauge. "I've gotta shut down the air conditioner, Abbs, or the engine is gonna overheat."

She watched him turn a dial and push a button which quickly ceased the flow of cool air into the cab. Not five minutes later, they were rolling down the windows, hoping for a breeze of some kind. Abby felt a bead of sweat trickle down her spine as once again her eyes drifted over the unending line of orange barrels. "There must be over a thousand of these along here," she commented.

"Of what?"

"Orange barrels. The lane that's blocked off isn't even being used," she pointed out. "We could sneak between a couple barrels and go like hell."

Gibbs smiled. "As tempting as that is, it's too dangerous not to mention illegal."

Abby rolled her eyes. "You're such a Fed sometimes, Gibbs. Don't you ever do anything wild and crazy? Have you EVER done anything wild and crazy?"

"Crazy maybe."

Abby gave a snort. Typical Gibbs. Looking ahead up the line of orange barrels, she spotted some men in orange vests. "Workers up ahead," she informed. "Better slow down."

"If I slow down any more, we'll be stopped," he chuckled, using his finger to swipe some sweat off his brow. As they came upon the actual construction site, the line of cars and trucks ground to a halt. A group of men worked just beyond the orange barrels on Abby's side, giving her something more interesting to gaze upon. Gibbs rolled his eyes as he threw his truck into park and shucked off his polo shirt. His white t-shirt was damp and clung to his back and chest. Using his removed shirt, he wiped the sweat from his face.

A well-tan road worker approached Gibbs' door. "You folks doing okay in here?" he asked looking over at Abby. "Gotta be careful in this heat."

"How much further does this go?" Gibbs asked, indicating the work being done.

"The construction goes to the next exit, but the holdup is a semi that lost part of its load."

"Anyone hurt," Abby asked, leaning closer towards Gibbs to peer at the man.

"Not that I know of. Probably helped that the traffic is slower in this stretch." With a thump of his hand on the door, he made to leave. "If you need anything, let me know. My name's Larry."

Gibbs nodded and Abby sat back as the man walked on to the car behind them. "Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while," Gibbs stated and turned the engine off. "I think I'll stretch my legs."

Abby went back to watching the workers out her window. A couple of the guys were giving her interested looks and she smiled back at them. Grabbing her parasol, she opened her door and stepped out onto the roadway, suddenly aware of the intense heat that rose from the blacktop underfoot. She walked along the side of the truck towards the back where Gibbs was leaning against the tailgate. "I think it's cooler in the truck than standing on this highway," she observed.

His eyes slid past her face to the workers behind her. "Looks like you've got an admirer coming to say hello."

When she turned, one of the workmen stood only a couple feet away and removed his hardhat. Sweat trickled down the sides of his face and he nodded. "Hi. I'm Darryl. Was wondering if you're thirsty. We've got coolers with water and soda pop."

Abby smiled and unconsciously rotated the parasol above her head. "You wouldn't happen to have any Caf Pow! would you?"

Darryl took a small step closer and grinned. "I'm afraid we're fresh out." His blue eyes crinkled at the corners. "We do have lemonade."

"Lemonade sounds perfect, Darryl," Abby replied in a sultry teasing voice.

"I'll be right back," he said, turning on his heel.

"Oh, Darryl, could you bring something for my friend?"

The man turned and for the first time seemed to notice Gibbs. "What can I getcha, buddy?"

Gibbs glared at the muscular well-tanned construction worker. "Coffee," he replied gruffly.

Darryl smirked at the absurd request for the hot drink on an equally hot day. "Soda or water."

"Cola," Gibbs stated, thinking it would at least give him a bit of caffeine. As Darryl walked away, another man sauntered up near Gibbs and rested his forearms on the tailgate.

"Hot enough for ya?" the man asked in a thin voice and Gibbs nodded before he asked another question. "Think it'll cool off sometime?"

Gibbs gave the man a puzzled look. "Always does, eventually."

Darryl returned with their drinks and even had an extra one for his co-worker. "Thought you could use a water, Darryl."

"Thank you, Darryl," the man beside Gibbs replied.

A wide smile grew on Abby's face as her eyes flicked between the two men. "You're Darryl and you're Darryl?" she asked, pointing at each one.

Darryl, who had delivered the drinks, spoke up. "That's right and would you believe that there's another Darryl on our crew?"

"Is that a requirement for the job?" Abby teased. "Because unfortunately, my name isn't Darryl."

The man smiled and reached up to run a finger down the stem of her parasol. "What is it?"

"Abby."

Darryl's finger glided across the back of her hand. "You'd be the first Abby," he replied thickly.

Gibbs was watching the entire exchange and felt a tightness in his chest and a burning behind his eyes. If it wasn't already so hot out, he was sure they would see steam rolling out his ears. Abby was flirting with this guy and it was driving him nearly insane!

"Do you work every weekend, Darryl?" she asked with a soft lilt in her voice.

"Only when we're behind schedule," he answered in a deep tone.

Just then the driver of the car behind Gibbs stuck his head out the window and shouted, "Hey, mister, traffic is moving! Let's get going!"

Lifting his hand in acknowledgement, Gibbs headed back to the cab of his truck as Darryl escorted Abby to her door, then held her parasol as she climbed in. When he passed the umbrella back to her, their fingers brushed together slowly. With a savage turn of the key, Gibbs brought the engine roaring to life and threw it into gear while Abby leaned out the window and gave a final wave to the entire crew.

Gibbs' blood boiled recalling the look on Abby's face as she had flirted with Darryl. He had been on the receiving end of that look more than a few times when visiting her lab. It was her nature to innocently tease and flirt, but Gibbs sure as hell didn't like seeing it up close and in person and directed towards another man!

Her unique fragrance filled the cab of his truck and he wondered once again if he should confess his true feelings to her, but he could only imagine the outcome being a complete disaster. Ultimately he turned his mind to thoughts of kissing the creamy skin of her throat, licking and tasting from her ear to her shoulder. He imagined undressing her, unbuttoning her blouse and burying his face between her breasts, touching her skin…

Nearly groaning in frustration, he gripped the steering wheel tighter and tried to push the tormenting thoughts from his head.

Abby stared out the window, her thoughts consumed with muscular arms, a solid masculine chest, strong shoulders, and a rippled stomach. When Gibbs had first removed his polo shirt, Abby's eyes had blatantly scanned over his torso. He had been wiping his face, so hadn't noticed the way her mouth had dropped open, her eyes had darkened with desire, and how she had squeezed her legs together.

The white t-shirt hugged the contours of his well-defined chest with the short sleeves snug around his biceps. When he had gotten out of the truck at the construction site, her eyes had drifted down the entire length of his back, mesmerized by the way the shirt clung to his skin showing the hard muscles dip together at his spine.

Her desire to touch him, run her hands and nails over his chest and down his long back, continued to grow as they headed down the highway. She knew she needed to hold it together until she was within the privacy of her own home. Gibbs didn't seem to notice the way she wiggled in her seat, apparently being caught up in his own thoughts.

Glancing over at him, she saw the solemn set to his face and the glare he was giving the highway ahead. For a second, she thought he was mad about something but then it suddenly became crystal clear that he was jealous. Over the years, she had come to recognize the change in his demeanor whenever she flirted with other men, especially if it was right in front of him. They had spent the last four hours together on a shopping excursion for him to get lumber and other supplies. She had held his arm, he had held her hand, and it was just the two of them enjoying the day until Larry, Darryl, and Darryl came along. Now she felt terrible about the little bit of fun she had had with the road workers because she could see how much it bothered Gibbs.

Turning off at the next exit, he got them onto a smaller less travelled road that wound through woods and up and down hills. They couldn't go nearly as fast, but the scenery was nice and once again Abby felt like it was just the two of them enjoying the day alone. She tried starting a conversation, but Gibbs only grunted in response and she thought he was carrying his jealously a bit too far. Really, she wondered why her flirting should bother him so much. Although she wished they were more, the fact was that they were just friends. So for him to be jealous would mean that…

THUD! THWAP! THWAP! THWAP!

"Shit!" Gibbs growled and pulled off onto the shoulder of the road.

"What is it?"

"Flat tire," he answered, undoing his seatbelt. "Sit tight. This shouldn't take me too long."

"Can't I help?" Abby asked, unfastening her own seatbelt.

He climbed out the door and shrugged. "If you want."

When she came around to his side of the truck, he was looking at the rear flat tire. "Must have hit something in the road," he mumbled and reached into the bed of the truck for the spare tire.

"The jack and lug wrench behind the seat?" Abby asked as she walked behind him, ogling the muscles rippling across his back under his shirt.

"Yeah," he grunted, lifting the good tire to the ground. As she rummaged around behind the seat, Gibbs let his gaze wander over her backside and down her long bare legs. Her hips wiggled back and forth with her movements and her skirt was just long enough to keep him wondering.

When she straightened and turned, his eyes were back on the flat tire. Taking the wrench from her, he squatted to loosen the lugs and Abby felt a tingling through every nerve as she watched him strain slightly to free each nut. After placing the jack on the ground, she rested a hand on his solid shoulder and let her fingers brush along the warm skin just above his collar. She just had to know what he felt like as he worked.

At the light touch of Abby's fingers against his skin, Gibbs felt a tightening in his groin. She had him on the edge and he felt like he was getting closer and closer to plunging off. Did she not know what she was doing to him, he wondered? Grabbing the jack, he quickly had the truck lifted and was removing the flat tire. Her hand never left his body and it was driving him insane!

Abby intentionally ran her fingers lightly across the back of his shoulders and halfway down his spine then back up where she barely touched the soft silver hair on the nape of his neck. Next she moved her hand to settle on his back just below his armpit as she leaned over to watch him work, letting her breath caress the side of his neck. When he had the new tire on and released the jack, she smoothed her hand up and down his entire back, relishing the feel of the cotton t-shirt stretched over his hard body.

As Gibbs finally straightened, he met her eyes with a startlingly intense look and she wondered if she had gone too far. Maybe she had been reading him wrong.

He surprised her when he lifted a hand to her cheek then let it slide down over her jaw and neck and slowly down the front of her blouse. She shivered under his touch and felt her nipples tighten in reaction to his fingers as they played over the thin fabric, teasing and caressing.

Suddenly they were both caught up in a frenzy of motion, pulling closer, repositioning so she was pressed against the truck, touching each other's bodies hungrily, their eyes locked in a passionate staring contest. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward, crushing his mouth to hers, their tongues meeting only a fraction of a second after their lips fused hotly together.

His hands slid down to her hips, across her thighs and then back up, shoving her skirt up and lifting her higher so there was room for him beneath her hips. Abby could feel the size and heat of him, skimming her fingertips lightly down the zipper of his jeans before she reached for his belt to unbuckle it.

His hands kneaded her ass and he could feel how sopping wet her panties were. She whimpered as his fingers brushed so close to her center and he pressed her firmly against the cool metal of the truck. His lips slid down to her throat, licking and sucking at the pulse beating out of control there. She groaned and threw her head back to allow his lips free access to her skin, to press her heat more closely against him, wanting more, wanting all of him.

Suddenly a horn blasted from a passing vehicle startling them both out of their lust addled minds. Gibbs didn't move his body one inch, but he began to chuckle softly against her skin where his mouth rested under her chin. Abby buried her nose into his short hair and breathed in deeply as her fingers drifted around his ears. He was so powerful, so irresistible, so sexy.

Gently he guided her feet back to the ground but kept her crowded against the truck with his sturdy body. Holding her face between his hands, he pressed soft lingering kisses to her lips. Abby's arms wrapped around his middle and she held him tight, relishing every sensation he provoked throughout her body.

When a semi rumbled by blowing his loud low horn, Gibbs took a step back. "Let's go home where we'll have more privacy," he husked.

Abby's pulse had started to settle but now leapt with excitement. "My thoughts exactly," she whispered.

The End.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


End file.
